


Você nunca segue o plano!

by Zatsume_B_A



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: "(...)- Agora me explique o que está acontecendo antes que eu pegue uma faca e arranque eu mesmo esse tumor.Ele suspira apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e o rosto na mão.- Não é um tumor... É um bebê (...)"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Você nunca segue o plano!

História Você nunca segue o plano! - Capítulo Único. 

Escrita por: Zatsume_B_A  
Capítulo Único - Oh baby!

Fanfic / Fanfiction Você nunca segue o plano! - Capítulo Único - Oh baby!

>> POV DANNY <<  
Mal puxo freio de mão e desço correndo do carro so parando para bater na porta de Steve.  
\- Ja vai, ja vai!! Junior eu disse para não esquecer a chave-- Danny?!  
O cabelo estava cortado no estilo militar ridículo de sempre e pelos fios molhados e barba recem feita, acabou de sair do banho. Dou um passo a frente o abraçando... so ai noto a imensa barriga.  
\- O meu deus. O que houve com você!  
\- Danny--  
\- Isso é por conta do envenenamento não é?! Você ta com um câncer? Por isso esta desse jeito? Você j--  
\- DANNY!!  
Engulo seco, Steve raramente gritava assim. Ele respira fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto.  
\- Olha, entra aqui e eu vou explicar tudo.  
Sem hesitar entro e me sento no sofá, com uma certa dificuldade ele senta na poutrona. Além da imensa barriga redonda, seus tornozelos pareciam um pouco inchados, ele tbm estava mais gordo nas bochechas.  
\- Ok, me explica. Você sumiu por mais de 8 meses pra uma maldita missão, que aliás nem deveria ter ido pq vc está aposentado, e volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, e pior, de todas as pessoas somente Max sabia disso! Agora me explica antes que eu pegue uma faca e arranque esse tumor ta bem!!?  
Ele suspira descansando uma mão no rosto e o cotovelo no braço da poltrona.  
\- Não é um tumor... é um bebê!  
\- ... um bebê?  
\- Sim.  
\- Humano?  
\- Que pergunta idiota é essa? Claro que é humano!!  
Levanto e me atrapalho pegando o celular e discar.  
\- O que você ta fazendo?  
\- Ligando para uma ambulância, esse câncer está te dando alucinações.  
Ele rosna baixo e levanta o mais rápido q pode, pega minha mão e coloca na barriga.  
\- O que você--.... chutou... alguma coisa me chutou!  
\- Sim, foi o bebê!  
\- Você-- como isso aconteceu?  
\- Olha, senta e eu explico tudo, por favor.  
Respiro fundo, a barriga de Steve estava firme sob minha palma, o bebê finalmente parou de se mexer.  
\- A quanto tempo sua barriga está dura assim?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Você sente o bebê de cabeça pra baixo?  
\- O que?  
\- Sente?!!  
\- Sim, Danny, sim. Ele virou ontem, me fez perder o folego aliás.  
\- Ok, tudo bem... tudo bem.  
\- Pode me falar o que--  
\- Primeiro explique isso.  
Me afasto andando pela sala para diminuir a leve adrenalina que subiu por meu corpo.  
\- Como você sabe eu fui em uma missão, me chamaram porque eu tinha maior experiência de campo para aquela situação. No meio da missão eu levei um tiro de raspão, não foi nada, mas senti uma dor tremenda na barriga. A dor foi tanta que apaguei em meio ao tiroteio. Quando acordei a missão tinha sido um sucesso e estava de volta a base. La o médico me informou... que eu... bem que eu--  
\- Estava grávido!?  
\- É. Eu ri bastante achando que era piada até fazermos uma ultrassom.  
\- E você não pensou em nenhum momento em voltar pra ilha e nos avisar.  
Ele solta um risadinha amarga e me olha com desdém.  
\- Claro, posso ate imaginar quantos homens grávida você ja viu na vida.  
Suspiro " São os hormônios, não o estrangule ate o parto".  
\- Continue.  
\- Os médicos me informaram que queriam acompanhar a gravidez porque, por mais estranho que pareça, não era o primeiro caso que eles tinham visto de um homem grávido.  
\- E por que voltou so agora? Quantos meses você tá?  
\- Voltei por que a cobertura para nascimento é de que voltei, mas trazendo um recém nascido adotado. O parto vai ser feito aqui msm. Eu estava decorando o quarto quando você quase derrubou a porta. E respondendo, quase 9.  
\- Bem, os médicos estão aí?  
\- Sim, eles, Júnior e Max são os únicos que sabem.  
\- Por que Max?  
\- Ele ja estudou sobre isso. Queria um médico que conheço na hora do parto.  
Respiro fundo para digerir... ate que me lembro...  
\- O meu deus... eu... eu sou...  
Ele fica vermelho e levanta saindo da sala para o jardim la fora, o sigo correndo.  
\- Você ia esconder meu bebê de mim!!  
\- Eu não queria, Danny!  
\- Mas fez! Você viu o Rachel me fez passar quando descobri sobre Charlie, so pra saber tempos depois que ele não é meu filho! Você fez o mesmo que ela!  
\- Eu não sou igual a ela!!  
\- É, por que ela conseguiu esconder por 4 anos! Você não é tão discreto!

Ele apoia as mãos nas cadeiras da praia respirando fundo, noto que ele enxugava algumas lágrimas perdidas, finalmente mais calmo ele se vira pra mim.  
\- Eu não queria ser mais um problema pra sua vida!  
Ofego.  
\- Problema?... Steve.  
\- Eu sou um homem que está esperando um bebê! Eu vi como ficou quando descobriu quando Rachel estava grávida, quando o bebê não era seu pra anos depois ter suas esperanças destruídas! Eu tinha certeza que você não queria mais esse problema.  
Me aproximo em passos largo e seguro seu rosto trazendo para um beijo simples, me afasto so para juntar nossas testas.  
\- Isso não é um problema, é uma benção.  
\- Benção?  
\- So tínhamos algumas semanas de namoro quando você partiu. Eu estava esperando completar 2 anos ou algo assim para sugerir filhos, nossos filhos. Mas como sempre você nunca segue o plano.  
Ele ri baixinho.  
\- Você nos quer?  
\- Claro que sim.  
Ele me beija e logo após esconde o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço. Deslizo os dedos por sua blusa enorme e acaricio sua barriga.  
\- Qual sexo?  
\- Um menino. Estamos tendo um menino.  
\- Um rapazinho.  
Sorriu ate me lembrar de algo.  
\- Acho melhor deixar os médico de prontidão.  
\- Por que?  
\- O bebê ja está na posição de nascimento e sua barriga está muito dura. Ele vai nascer em alguns dias provavelmente.  
\- Mas ainda não completei 9 meses.  
\- Ele é seu filho, espera msm que ele siga o plano?  
Ele ri e me da um selinho.  
\- Vem, vamos entrar, seus pés estão inchados e suas costas devem estar doendo.  
\- Estou bem.  
\- Entre nessa casa Mcgarret e me deixe cuidar de você e do meu filho!  
Ele sorri e seu pescoço fica vermelho. La dentro o levo para o quarto e massageio seus pés e costas, não demora e ele está dormindo. O berçário não havia desenhos, mas tudo era nos tons de azul que lembravam o mar e a marinha, os móveis eram de madeira escura envenizados contratando com o tapete, panos, cortinas e travesseiros macio de tons claros. Em uma estante estavam alguns brinquedos que chamavam a atenção. Uma harley, que provavelmente era um referência a Chin, 2 sereias encaixadas em um prancha de surfe, Tani e Kono sem duvidas, dois bonequinhos militares, um homem e mulher, Junior e Quinn, um médico estranho ao lado de um cientistas louco, Max e Jerry, um jogador de golfe, Lou e uma pelúcia de camarão, riu ao notar a referência ao Kamekona. Na prateleira abaixo tinha fotos da antiga e nova equipe junto com uma replica de um camaro e uma granada(que pedia aos céus) de brinquedo.  
Vou para garagem e encontro um mini consultório médico pronto ali.  
\- Para onde levaram o carro do Steve?  
\- Colocamos em uma garagem segura a pedido do comandante.  
\- Ok. Olha, acho que o parto será me breve.  
\- Sabemos. Gravidez masculina raramente chega aos 9 meses.  
\- ... Você é o médico que cuidou de Steve.  
\- Sim.  
\- Como é possível?  
\- Bem, alguns homens nascem com essas anomalias, não é tão raro, mas como a maioria é heterossexual ou são, bem, os ativos da relação, a incidência desses eventos não é tão alta.  
\- Meu filho tem chance de herdar isso?  
\- Sim, mas não é nada que prejudique sua saúde, Steve é a prova de que pode levar uma vida normal assim.  
Suspiro aliviado e resolvo descansar, foi demais para poucas horas. Tomo um banho e visto as roupas que deixo aqui, subo as escadas e deito ao lado de Steve q supirava feliz em seu sono.

> > Quebra de tempo < <  
Acordo com o sons de coisas caindo.  
\- Steve?  
\- Tudo bem, tudo bem.  
Ele fala terminando de se apoiar na porta, se erguendo e vindo sentar na cama.  
\- O que houve?  
\- Precisava ir no banheiro, quando voltava pra cama senti uma contração.  
\- Quão mais?  
\- Desculpa, não contei, eu meio que fiquei assustado.  
Sorriso respondendo ao seu tbm sorriso nervoso.  
\- Olha, se acalma ta bom. O médico falou em alguma chance de ser parto normal?  
\- Eu tenho uma chance bem alta, mas que ele pode e tem total condição para uma cesária.  
\- Ok, e qual você quer?  
\- Não quero esperar semanas para passear com meu filho.  
O ajudo a deitar e acaricio seus braços e barriga tentando transmitir calma e falo baixinho.  
\- Ok então, mas um parto natural não é fácil querida, sentiu a contração, vai so piorar e vai levar horas, você entende isso?  
\- Sim, eu sei, mas é o que eu quero, por favor.  
\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, lembra que eu estou aqui pra tudo que precisar. Eu sempre vou estar aqui.  
\- Obrigada Danno.  
Beijo sua bochecha e o faço descansar, as horas que vem a seguir serão cansativas.  
>>> (POV STEVE) <<<  
Acordo com mais uma contração, ainda estão curtas e o relógio marca 5 da manhã. Suspiro e sei que não vou dormir mais. Levanto sem acordar Danny e vou comer um pouco de minguau de aveia. Encontro o doutor Swan dormindo no colchonete na garagem/consultório.  
\- Doutor.  
Ele acorda lentamente e me da um sorriso lento.  
\- Steve, eu disse que deve dormir mais prin--  
-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas acho que estou em trabalho parto.  
Ele desperta totalmente e pula da cama para me avaliar.  
\- Quando começou?  
\- De madrugada, era umas 2 eu acho. Voltei ate agora as 5.  
\- Ok.  
Ele anota tudo, mede minha pressão, os batimentos cardíacos meus e do bebê.  
\- Tudo bem ate agora. Ja comeu algo?  
\- Sim. Eu queria caminhar um pouco.  
\- Sim, isso é ótimo, pode ajudar a acelerar o trabalho. Deixe apenas me vestir e pegar o necessário.  
Em alguns minutos ele ja esta pronto. Saímos andando pela areia da praia, ate que mais uma contração vem.  
\- Intervalo de 2 hora, por 7 segundos. Logo as horas vao diminuir e as contrações durarão mais, quer prosseguir?  
\- Sim.  
Ele assente e voltamos para casa. Encontro Danny fazendo panquecas com bacon e ovos.  
\- Tudo bem?  
\- Sim.  
Murmuro quando terminamos a comida e estamos sentados no sofá com seus dedos em meus cabelos.  
> > Quebra de tempo < <  
2 da tarde. As contrações são constantes, a cada 5 minutos eu acho, não importa, dói como o inferno.  
\- Querida, o banho quente esta pronto, vai te ajudar.  
Suspiro e deixo Danny me guiar, Tani me observava como uma criança ansiosa. Sim, Danny contou a todos do 5-0 sobre mim e depois de uma palestra rápida do doutor Swan, era quase meio dia quando todos voltaram cheio de presentes, Tani era a mais animada, também foi no exato momento da abertura de presentes q minha bolsa estourou. Entro da banheiro e quase imediatamente meus músculos relaxam.  
\- Tudo bem, amor?  
Solto um murmúrio de aprovação.  
\- Isso é bem estranho.  
Riu baixo.  
\- Você acha?  
Ele joga um pouco de água.  
\- O grande navy seal todo derretido e macio dentro de uma banheira quente.  
\- Eu estou dando a luz, tenho direito a ser todo derretido e macio.  
Ele sorri.  
\- É justo.  
\- Arg!!  
Respiro fundo sentindo a dor me atravessar, muito mais intensa que antes junto com o desejo de empurrar.  
\- Danny... ta na--  
Antes de terminar ele ja estava esvaziando a banheira quente e enchendo com uma mais morna.  
\- Danny?  
\- Eu vi alguns parto na banheira, confia em mim?  
\- Sim.  
\- Vou chamar o doutor. Respira e não entre em pânico. Esta tudo indo bem.  
Ele sai e mais uma contração me atinge e acabo soltando um lamento bem alto agarrando a lateral da banheira.  
\- Steve, como estamos?  
Dr Swan entra colocando as luvas, sua ajudante vem atrás trazendo toalhas deixando na bancada, por um momento sai e volta trazendo cada vez mais objetos médicos. Ofego desconfortável ao sentir seus dedos me cutucando para mediar a dilatação.  
\- Tudo bem Steve. Pelo visto vai ser 100% natural. Na proxima--  
\- Aaaaahhh  
\- Empurre!!

> > POV DANNY < <  
1 hora, Steve estava nessa agonia de respirar e empurrar por uma hora.  
\- Ja posso sentir a cabeça.  
A água ja estava com um leve tom de vermelho, Steve estava suado, ofegante, exausto.  
\- Danno...  
\- Quase, eu estou aqui. Sempre estevi aqui.  
Seguro sua mão e ele usa toda força e um grito gurral sai de sua garganta. Uma mancha maior de sangue sobe junto com um bebe silencioso.  
\- Dr!?  
Ele me ignora, pega o menino, corta o cordão e abre sua boca... o choro preenche o ar.  
\- Não a como negar que é seu filho.  
Olho pra Steve semi consciente na banheira. A ajudante rapidamente seca a banheira enquanto Dr Swan coloca o bebe no peito de Steve.  
\- Ele é todo perfeito Danny.  
\- Você sempre cumpre suas missões, senhor seal.  
Ele ri baixinho e solto um ofego leve, algo escuro escorrega no piso da banheira.  
\- Oq--  
\- É so a placenta. Sei que querem aproveitar, mas que tal me deixarem examina-los?  
Steve assente.  
>>> Quebra de tempo<<<  
Steve estava dormindo profundamente com a mão embalando as costas do bebê que nasceu as 3:30 da tarde. Todo 5-0 observava a cena da porta do quarto em silêncio.  
\- Ele é lindo Danny.  
Lou diz sorrindo.  
\- Ele é tão loirinho, mas tem o nariz do Steve.  
Tani murmura boba.  
\- E os olhos.  
Completo e todos sorriem para mim. Descemos e desabo no sofa.  
\- Eu sou pai de novo.  
Murmuro para o teto e sorrio.  
\- Qual nome?  
\- O que?  
\- O nome do bebê.  
\- ... eeh, Steve e eu nã-  
\- Matthew.  
Olho para o médico que surgiu anotando algo.  
\- Oq?  
\- Ele ja tinha registrado que chamaria o menino de Matthew John Willans-Mcgarret.  
Sorriu e volto para o quarto. Steve estava acordado e com o bebê nos braços, o mesmo ja estava sugando alegremente uma mamadeira, a enfermeira sai sorrindo. Sento ao lado de Steve e o beijo com cuidado.  
\- Matthew John Willans-Mcgarret. É lindo.  
Ele sorri sonolento, coloco o pano sobre meus ombros e faço MJ arrotar, depois o ajeito nos braços. Seus olhos azuis esverdeados manchados de castanho claro me observavam antes de um bocejo sem jeito.  
\- Ele tem olhos da cor do mar.  
Murmuro e novamente Steve me beija.


End file.
